


Luckier Than You Know

by corpsecandle



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, I mean. They're doing things out in the open with a risk of being caught., Nipple Play, Sexual Inexperience, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei and Minako are slacking off in the dorm lounge playing video games, when Minako decides to have a little fun with him, even at the risk of them being walked in on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckier Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The narration style in this is essentially just whatever's going on in Junpeis head without ACTUALLY being written from Junpei's POV. So it's very lighthearted and a bit silly. I started this months ago then forgot about it orz. Finally pulled through and finished it tho so I hope someone likes it hehe.

“Alright watch this.” 

You could practically hear the grin in his voice. As he mashed the buttons, he managed to pull of some crazy combo move, smashing his enemy into pixelated pieces.

“Whoah!” Minako gasped and turned to face Junpei. “How’d you memorize all that?!”  
“Eh. I look up super strong combos online and practice ‘em…”  
“When you should be studying?” she asked teasingly.  
“Hey hey! Don’t judge what I use my precious free time for, kay?”

She giggled and nudged herself closer to him. Seizing his opportunity, Junpei slowly put his arm around her, pulling her in even closer till they were nuzzled up together, just like he’d seen guys do in the movies.  
_“Yesss! Junpei you da man!”_ He thought to himself. He couldn’t help but feel a little tense. Being close with her like this was great but, hey, any guy would be nervous. Especially with a girl as sought after as Minako Arisato. He’d really gotten lucky. How on earth did he manage to end up with a girlfriend as hot as her again? So lucky. 

“So what kind of game is this anyway?” Minako asked. There was no signs of nervousness in her at all. For a moment, Junpei was almost a little annoyed. Why the hell was she always so damn calm?

“Well,” he paused the game, “in the game, I go traveling from place to place, saving villages infested with zombies and bad guys. I’m everyone’s hero!”  
“Hey thats kinda like how you are in real life, huh?” Minako beamed at him.  
_“Pfft. Hardly…”_ he thought. But the ego stroke was nice. Especially coming from someone so damn cute…  
“Y-yeah I guess you could say that,” he grinned. “Yup. Just like in real life.” 

His eyes met with hers. It felt good and warm to be so close to her like this, together, with their gaze locked onto each other..he really was a lucky guy.  
Minako cradled the side of his face in her hand, and gently pulled it closer to hers. Though it was happening slowly, Junpei barely had enough time to process what was going on before his lips were pressed against hers. And god it felt so good. Like he could just melt into a puddle right then and there.

As his brain was going into la la land he realized something and snapped back into reality right away.

 _“Shit! She was looking at me like that cause she wanted me to kiss her! I’m the guy! I’m supposed to make the move! Aw hell!”_ Of COURSE she’d be one upping him even here. Well, not for long. 

He pushed into the kiss even more so that he was leaning on her a little, taking hold of her by both her shoulders.  
Much to his surprise, Minako began leaning further and further back ‘til she was simply laying underneath him on the couch. He broke from the kiss and looked down at her underneath him, all flushed with eyes half lidded and a gentle smile on her soft pink lips. Ah. Yep. Total fucking hard on.

“Mmphh…” he let out a soft moan when she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in for another kiss, this time not as gentle. She draped her arms over the back of his neck as they kissed again and again and again…  
Was she TRYING to KILL him?! This was too fucking hot. They’d never gone this far before. Sure they’d kissed. And on a few occasions one might even be able to describe it as making out. But never all hot and heavy and on top of each other like this. He only wished he could take her up to his room. God what he wouldn’t give to just bring her upstairs and…

!!

Right! How could he forget where they were?!

“M-minako…” he muttered against her lips. She kept kissing him. He KNEW she could hear him, and he could FEEL the amused smile on her mouth and she ignored him. What a cheeky little minx…  
“Minako,” he broke the kiss. “Not that I don’t love this. ‘Cause I do. I RRREALLY do. But. Do you really think this is the PLACE for this? Anyone could come in here and-”  
She pulled him in again but this time when their lips met, he felt her tongue against his own and his head went fuzzy.

He had no idea what he was doing but his dick felt so tight in his pants he couldn’t really think about it, but tried to reciprocate with his tongue as best he could. She seemed to like it though, responding with a little “aahnn~” noise that made things about 100 times worse.

“Minako… wh..what if… our… senpai come in h…”  
He trailed off, leaving his sentence unfinished as he stared dumbfounded at Minako slowly unbuttoning her blouse underneath him, her eyes meeting his with a seductive gaze and a playful smirk curling at the corners of her mouth.  
Dangerous as it was, this was the kind of situation any guy dreamed of. It would be an absolute crime not to take advantage of this situation.

“Just how am I supposed to say no to that, huh?” his face felt hot, and he wasn’t quite sure where to look. her face? No, obviously not, stupid! She was just unbuttoning her shirt after all! Her chest, then? Was he supposed to just oggle her breasts like some horny drooling pervert?

Okay so maybe he was a horny drooling pervert, but he didn’t wanna come off that way at least!

Minako giggled at him Junpei felt defensive. How was he supposed to know what to do in a situation like this? He’d never done anything this serious before, and she just goes and springs it on him!

“You can look you know, Junpei.”  
“Y-yeah.. I knew that!” sounding mildly defensive and snappy.  
“You can touch too, if you want,” her voice was dripping with amusement. Damn her for being so condescending…and damn her for being so sexy.

Junpei ran his hands from her waist up to her chest, and squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Did that even feel good for girls? He wondered what this was like for her as he blindly groped around. In situations like this he tended to clam up, so to speak. He just got so damn nervous he couldn’t really say much. Though he was too focused on how great boobs feel to notice the awkward silence, anyway. 

“So soft…” 

“You can feel underneath the bra if you wanna…”

He didn’t want to seem too eager, so he hesitated just for a second, and then gave a quick nod before sliding his hands up under her bra and giving a squeeze. This was even better than before…

Minako pulled her bra up over her breasts, exposing them entirely, and Junpei could see her nipples stiffen in the cool air of the dorm lounge. Seeing her breasts being squeezed between his fingers made everything even more arousing, especially when she left out soft little moans as he ran her thumbs over her nipples. She seemed to like that.  
Minako slowly sat up and slid her bra back over her breasts and began buttoning her shirt again.

“W-whats the matter? …Did I do something wrong?” 

She smiled reassuringly at him “Ah, no…it felt really nice. Too nice…” she replied, averting her eyes to the floor.

Was she…embarrassed? That’s so adorable! Junpei felt more smug than ever. For once, it seemed he had the upper hand.  
Her, all exposed underneath him like that. Him, coaxing those cute little stifled noises from her, to the point where she got all flustered? Oh yes…he truly was da man. 

He grinned. “Those noises you were making were awfully cute,” he teased.

“Yeah. you seemed to like them a lot,” she replied smugly, glancing down at his crotch. 

Junpei looked down to see an embarrassing bulge in his pants, accompanied by an even more embarrassing wet spot. Oh god dammit.

“Uhhhh…”

“Do you want me to help you with that?” she purred.  
Junpei’s eyes went wide. “Y…yes,” he replied softly. 

She leaned over him and began kissing the side of his face, and then his neck, as she slowly undid his belt and unzipped his pants.  
He managed to free his cock from the hole in the front of his boxers, leaving his pants pulled up so it might be easier to hide himself if they were intruded upon.  
Why did Minako choose NOW to start making their relationship sexual? They never really talked about any of this before, and he was probably going to make himself seem like a goddamn idiot, nevermind the fact they were in a place where anyone could walk in on them. 

…but none of that mattered once he felt her fingers wrap around his cock.

She began slowly pumping her hand up and down, twisting her wrist ever so slightly. Where did she learn that? Had she done this before? He didn’t know, or really care because it felt way too good for him to be thinking of anything else. 

“Feels good?”

“Yeah…” he breathed.

The sound of the door handle turning made both of them jolt. Why now? Why why _WHY_ now? 

Minako acted more quickly than he did though. Before he could even blink or realize what had happened, his PSP was back in his hand, she was leaned against his shoulder “wacthing him play”, and his hat was…on his lap doing a piss poor job of covering his dick.  
Junpei shifted as much as he could to try and hide himself better without calling attention to himself, while mentally trying to come to terms with whatever punishment was about to befall on him. 

Akihiko walked past both of them without paying any mind, brushing something off the sleeve of his shirt. …Did he really not notice anything was up?  
Akihiko suddenly stopped on his heel, and turned around slowly, a look of realization dawning on his face. Oh no… ohhhh no…this was it. It was curtains for Junpei Iori and his hot, hot, girlfriend. Goodbye, cruel world. 

Junpei looked up at his senpai sheepishly, only to be met with a harsh, unforgiving stare. 

“Are you two…” 

Junpei gulped.

“…playing videogames? …2 days before finals?” Akihiko shook his head. “I thought you said you were going to spend the afternoon studying. You even promised Mitsuru!”

Junpei could hardly believe it. Was his senpai really THAT thickheaded? He was dumb as a brick! He really didn’t suspect a single thing?  
He looked at Minako incredulously, but she was giving a bad case of sorry puppy eyes to Akihiko. She was certainly a tricky one. What a little sneak…he’d have been dead meat right now if it weren’t for her quick reflexes. 

“…Well, don’t come crying to me when you fail. Heh. You’re lucky it was me who came in and not Mitsuru, or you’d have both been executed.” Akihiko turned back around and headed up the stairs, and Junpei could do nothing but stare with his jaw hanging open in shock until his senpais footsteps were out of earshot. 

He had escaped certain death just now. “Lucky it was Akihiko and not Mitsuru” huh? “Could have been executed,” huh? That dumb jock had absolutely no idea how right he was.


End file.
